Akhir
by Ore Fubar
Summary: / Akhir, Kaminari. /


**Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi**

 **.**

.

.

Gadis itu tidak banyak bicara. Seperti biasanya.

Kaminari Denki tidak terlalu aktif berkomentar ketika Jirou tampil kembali di hadapannya setelah 5 tahun berpisah dengan penampilan yang _terlalu sama;_ rambutnya masih pendek, atau bahkan makin pendek hingga tak kuasa menutupi kedua telinganya, postur badan yang lumayan bertambah tinggi juga _style_ tomboy kentara menutupi auranya. Kaminari sendiri mengalami perubahan yang signifikan, ia jadi lebih dewasa dan pendiam dengan potongan rambut cepak pendek menyisakan poni di atas kening, bahu lebar dengan punggung kuat dan liat juga perawakan tinggi yang ideal. Kaminari tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang menawan. Namun Jirou nampak tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa terhadapnya.

Mereka bertemu juga tidak secara privasi; acara reuni angkatan 1-A sekolah UA disebarluaskan dengan cepat sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, para remaja yang dulunya hanya siswa dibawah _bully_ Aizawa kini telah bertransformasi menjadi pahlawan super yang menyebar di penjuru-penjuru kota kembali dalam sebuah ruang kedai sederhana –Kaminari sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Bakugo dan Midoriya memutuskan untuk melangsungkan pertunangan, ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hubungan sesama lelaki akan _ada;_ atau alih-alih malah berjalan harmonis, karena tabiat Bakugo masihlah meledak-ledak tetapi dengan agresif yang tinggi; lihatlah bagaimana emosinya pria ledakan itu ketika Todoroki mengajak Midoriya untuk berbincang, lewat sudut mata Kaminari menatap Uraraka yang menggigit gelas bir dengan giginya.

Tidak sengaja, mata Kaminari bertahan lebih lama di sudutnya ketika menemukan Jirou yang memang duduk bersampingan dengan Uraraka. Gadis – _atau wanita?_ itu hanya tertawa memandangi atmosfer akrab di sekitarnya, sesekali memainkan telinga panjangnya dengan jemari sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di atas meja kedai; _sangat Jirou sekali,_ tidak terlalu menonjol dalam interaksi yang ramai.

Kaminari tanpa sadar menghela napas, tidak disangka dulu ia sempat dekat dengan gadis _tsundere_ itu. Ketika sebuah lengan melingkar di pergelangan tangannya Kaminari menoleh; Ashido Mina tersenyum manis padanya, meminta ciuman ditengah keramaian kedai.

Kirishima tergelak. "Ashido, kau mabuk!"

Semuanya tertawa kecuali Mineta yang ribut minta ciuman, juga Iida yang masih bergestur kaku dengan segala ocehan tata krama dan kesopanan. Namun Kaminari tidak melawan, bahkan ketika bibirnya dengan bibir basah Ashido Mina bertabrakan kemudian saling memagut pendek –sudut mata Kaminari kembali melihat Uraraka, _salah, ia melihat Jirou_ –yang kini bangun dari tidurnya, menatap Kaminari dengan pupil mengecil dan napas terhenti.

Kaminari memejamkan mata.

"aku dan Denki akan menikah!"

Perasaan Kaminari meletup-letup saat mendengar Ashido mengumumkannya diantara teman sekelasnya dahulu –siulan dan seruan kaget segera menyusul, dengan cepat Sero juga Kirishima menghantam badannya dan memukul-mukul jenaka; iri sekaligus senang kepadanya, yang akan menikah mendahului semuanya.

Bakugo mendengus diantara tumpuan wajah pada tangan. "khe, kau juga bersiap jadi milikku, _kuso-Deku._ "

Entah, Kaminari tidak bisa menikmati apa-apa. Pria dengan kekuatan listrik itu meraih gelas bir, menenggaknya tidak sabaran sebelum akhirnya menyadari, bahwa Jirou Kyouka sudah tidak lagi duduk di tempatnya. Posisi di samping Uraraka terisi oleh Hagakure, dengan cepat mata Kaminari berkeliling diantara wajah-wajah mabuk di sekitarnya; tidak ada eksistensi manusia bertelinga panjang, ataupun gadis dengan wajah judes juga rambut biru pendek –Jirou pamit tanpa meninggalkan apa-apa, atau barangkali –

" _are,_ Kyouka-chan?"

Asui Tsuyu peka kemudian. Semua orang menoleh, sejenak diam dan memperhatikan.

Yaoyorozu menjawab cepat, berusaha mengabaikan Todoroki yang mabuk berat dan berusaha menelusup di lehernya. "ah, dia pamit pergi kepadaku karena ada urusan yang harus ditangani. Dia menitipkan salam kepada kita semua."

Dan mereka kembali pada suasana semula, menganggap bahwa pamitnya Jirou adalah hal biasa. Namun Kaminari tidak bisa bersikap biasa, tangan terkepal di atas badan dengan bahu bergetar juga bibir yang digigit keras.

"Denki?"

Ashido Mina menahan tangan Kaminari yang berdiri. Pria listrik itu tersenyum, melepas lembut tangan Ashido setelah mengecupnya singkat.

"aku mau ke kamar mandi."

.

.

Maka Kaminari tidak terlalu terkejut ketika menemukan Jirou yang bersandar di samping pintu kedai, wajahnya datar dengan tangan terlipat di dada. _Ampun,_ Jirou selalu menjadi yang _terkecil_ diantara teman-teman perempuannya; bahkan Mineta tidak pernah mengungkit postur Jirou yang memang sangat standar, tapi Kaminari sangat senang karena gadis itu tidak dijadikan bahan perbincangan kotor para lelaki saat mereka masih SMA.

Jirou menoleh kearahnya.

" _yo,_ muka idiot."

Kaminari tidak suka. Sangat tidak suka.

"tidakkah kau terkejut mendengarnya?"

Kaminari menggertak, suara bergetar gelagapan. Jirou menghela napas, ujung bibir tertarik membentuk senyum simpul yang tidak tulus.

"untuk apa? Ashido mengabarkan kehamilannya padaku tepat seminggu yang lalu."

Udara di sekitar mereka membeku. Kaminari berdiri kaku.

Jirou melanjutkan kalimatnya. "tebak, nama siapa yang muncul setelah kutanya siapa _ayahnya._ Aku lebih mengharapkan nama Kirishima tertulis di layar, ketimbang nama _Denki_ dengan simbol cinta juga petir kuning di detik selanjutnya."

Kaki-kaki Kaminari bergetar di atas tanah. Kepala menunduk dalam, menahan tangis yang bergejolak dalam benaknya. Jirou tertawa sebentar, berhenti bersandar kemudian berbalik memunggungi.

"tidak apa-apa, Kaminari. Kau sudah memilihnya."

"tidak! Kau salah paham –"

"lalu kau akan menyela dengan alasan bahwa itu _kecelakaan?_ Semacam _one night stand?_ Oh, atau mungkin malah _sex friend?_ Tidak, Kaminari. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu."

"Kyouka –"

" _Jirou,_ Kaminari. _Jirou_."

Aah, ia menghancurkan gadis itu.

Jirou berbalik sebentar.

"akhir, Kaminari."

Langkah gadis itu menjauh setelah mengatakannya. Kaminari berlari mengejar, merengkuh tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan erat.

"aku mencintaimu!"

"terima kasih."

Kejut dari suara yang menggema di dalam gendang telinga membuat Kaminari hilang kesadaran. Jirou menancapkan telinganya pada leher pemuda itu tanpa sepengetahuan, mengirimkan oktaf denyut jantungnya yang berdetak cepat karena rasa sakit yang menggerogoti napasnya sedikit demi sedikit; inilah yang terbaik, pada akhirnya Kaminari tidak bisa bertahan bersamanya.

Dahi pria yang tak sadarkan diri itu dikecup singkat. Jirou menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"selamat, Kaminari. Aku menyayangimu."

Gadis itu pergi dengan harapan dan kepastian yang telah usai. Tangannya memangku udara ketika bulir putih dingin berjatuhan dari langit, mungkin sebaiknya salju menimbun tubuh Kaminari dan turut mencairkan pria itu hingga melebur menjadi satu dengan semua omong kosong yang pernah mereka ucapkan; _selalu bersama, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kita akan menikah._

Kaminari membuka matanya lemas.

Semua telah berakhir dalam satu tarikan napas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **AN :**_

 _This is trash, very trash._

 _I just got depressed with exams and some shitty hope that I can't stand nor reach it. Sorry guys, this fic is just prefix for me cuz I didn't have write story for a long time._

 _._

 _._

 _Danke, Tch_ _üß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
